


白驹过隙

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 校园au





	白驹过隙

白驹过隙  
Matthijs X Frenkie

Frenkie非常不服气。  
这一回又是Matthijs考了第一。

我和他就差了一分！

他愤愤不平地想。  
腮帮子鼓了起来，整个人仰在椅子上。  
大人们常说自己是个聪明的孩子，但是评价Matthijs的时候就毫不吝啬地用上“天才”二字。  
我靠！  
Frenkie是有点小傲娇并且在某些事上很死心眼的人。  
比如虽然他和Matthijs以及Donny是从小一起长大的青梅竹马，但他就是更讨厌Matthijs多一点，只要Matthijs考试考得比自己好，那么十天半个月不理对方是常有的事。  
他们三一起坐校车上学，今天Frenkie来晚了，车上人满为患，Donny和Matthijs坐到了一起，因为还在生气，Frenkie没有和他们打招呼，直接跑去最后坐到了高年级的人堆里。  
这可不是件好事。  
Matthijs甚至责备地看了他一眼。  
看什么看！  
Frenkie被几个高个子的男生挤到中间，他不得不抱紧书包以防自己掉下去。  
“嘿，你不是一年级的吗？”  
旁边的男孩撞了撞他的胳膊。  
Frenkie礼貌地点了点头：“是的。”  
“叫什么？”  
“Frenkie de Jong。”  
“啊，是那个非常厉害的de Jong啊～”  
目光太过炙热，Frenkie感到很不舒服。  
“喂——”  
耳边忽然一阵恶心的痒，Frenkie侧过脸，旁边的男生就捏了捏他的屁股，看着他涨红了脸大笑：“你是个处啊～～～”  
Frenkie不太懂他的话，他对这方面的事一直很迷糊，但对方做了这种冒犯的动作迟钝如他也知道是什么意思了。  
“你干嘛！”  
尖厉的声音被满车厢的电音和人浪所淹没，对方更是得寸进尺，贴着裤缝摸向大腿。  
Frenkie气急败坏地正要此人一顿好看，头顶就压来一阵黑影，Matthijs揪着对方的衣领提起来，一拳头砸上去。  
“不准碰他！”  
整个车厢都沸腾了，三个年级的人都涌到了一起，司机的“Calm down！”完全没用，最后演变成了“Fuck u off”。  
教导主任把这次事件定义为“恶性斗殴”，Matthijs受到了处分，要负责学校体育更衣室一个月的卫生。  
天呐！更衣室！全校最脏乱的地方，学生乱搞的天堂！自己之所以没参加橄榄球俱乐部就是因为这个！  
Matthijs是校足球队队长，这个处分无疑让他成了全队的笑料。  
Frenkie应该开心的，他等了多少年才看到Matthijs出错！可是……  
我一点也不高兴。  
Frenkie想不明白，Matthijs怎么就突然为自己出头了？他人高马大，脸盘虽小但身板结实，自己可是数过那八块腹肌的。被他的铁拳头揍下去真得下不了床，更何况他还看见Matthijs往那人心窝子踩了两脚。  
“这人……疯了吗？”  
Donny白了他一眼，“小老弟，你被人骚扰了啊！我就是没Matthijs壮，不然我也！”  
“你也怎样？我就光听你在那叫了。”  
“哎，话可不能这么说，我这是转移注意，把事情闹大，就不可能把Matthijs罚得太惨。”  
“……什么鬼逻辑。”  
两人说笑着离开校门，Frenkie却对坐校车有了些恐惧，Donny说要不然你去操场等Matthijs？  
“馊主意！”  
但Frenkie还是去了，至于Donny，他自然想早点回家打游戏，懒得管这两人的破事。

“这边，传到这！”  
训练赛还没结束，Frenkie坐到看台上，非常无聊地托腮望过去，怎么看都是Matthijs最耀眼——金发混着汗水飞舞，比自己浅一号的蓝眼睛跃动着少年独有的青春和激情，泛红的脸颊湿润性感。不过Frenkie最喜欢的还是胳膊上黄色的队长袖标。  
Captain。  
在三个人的友谊中，Matthijs确实一直扮演着队长的角色，他明明是年纪最小的，却是最稳重冷静的。反观自己，孩子气得很，想干嘛干嘛，随心所欲，还常常不讲道理。（基本都是面对Matthijs的时候）  
Frenkie第一次对Matthijs感到羞愧，毕竟这处分会录入档案，影响不太好。  
正想着，只听一声哨音，场上的男孩们欢呼起来，纷纷脱去上衣准备回更衣室。  
“队长！你最晚走哦！我的臭袜子帮我收拾好我明天洗～”  
“去你的！”  
不会说“去死”“滚尼玛的”，最坏也就说“去你的！”这就是Matthijs，心胸永远温厚宽阔。  
他注意到看台上的Frenkie，冲他挥了挥手，然后跑了过去。  
踩着一地血红的夕阳，他的身姿轻盈矫健，抹了油似的肌肉暴露在外，令人口干舌燥。  
Frenkie迅速站起来，侧过脸，非常不自在地说：“对不起！”  
Matthis只是摸摸他的头发，揉乱它：“什么跟什么？”  
“你替我打架啊！”  
Frenkie忍不住提醒他。  
Matthijs笑起来，“任何有正义感的人都会这么做。”  
Frenkie有点儿看不透他了，疑惑又不满。  
“哦，那换成谁你都会上去？什么时候这么冲动了！”  
Matthijs咳嗽一声，收回手负在后面，看上去特老成。  
“那……倒也不是。”  
Frenkie又开心了，“真的吗？”  
“假的！”  
Matthijs坐下来，双腿笔直地隔到前一排的靠背上。  
“你！”  
Frenkie气呼呼地瞪着他，正要走，Matthijs就拽住他。  
“Frenkie，以后，那样的动作都意味着侵犯，是不可以的，明白吗？”  
Frenkie涨红着脸，不知所措。  
“你干嘛像个大人一样教训我啊！”  
他只好这么说，身体却不由自主地靠近Matthijs，坐到了他身边。  
“因为我会担心啊。”Matthijs说得很正经，很诚恳：“那天是我在了，可我不会一直在你身边，你要学会自己照顾自己。这个世界坏蛋多得很。”  
Frenkie摸不着头脑，他是真的笨了。  
“你不在我身边？那你去哪？”  
“啊，我是说，”Matthijs指了指远处，“学生时代结束的话，我们就要过各自的人生，要恋爱结婚生孩子养孩子，怎么会一辈子在一起呢？”  
Frenkie忽然感到一阵心梗，差点喘不上气来。  
他不想听懂这话，“你好变态！才几岁就想结婚生孩子了！”  
Matthijs满脸的无奈，他知道Frenkie是真的傻。  
“好了，一起回去吧。”  
Frenkie跟在Matthijs身后，时不时窜到他身边拍拍他的肩膀，露出一个笑脸。Matthijs则是宠溺地看着，偶尔刮刮Frenkie挺翘的鼻子。  
“干嘛不进来？”  
Frenkie脸微红：“你换衣服我进来干嘛！”  
Matthijs捏他的脸蛋，“我先去冲澡啊！你进来坐。”  
Frenkie没奈何，结果刚进去就看到一男一女扭在一起忘情地接吻。  
Matthijs遮住了他的眼睛，拖着他往前走。  
“喂喂！”  
等到了浴室门口，Frenkie拉开Matthijs的手，面红耳赤地控诉他：“我不是小孩！”  
Matthijs哈哈笑了起来，“你不是不喜欢这种吗？Frenkie，你就坐那等我。”  
这十多分钟简直是Frenkie人生中最难熬的一段时间。  
外面的情人打情骂俏，浴室里则水声不断。  
“Matthijs……”  
Frenkie嘟着嘴小声地喊Matthijs，Matthijs自然是听不到的。  
闷热的环境让Frenkie昏昏欲睡，还是Matthijs拍醒了他。  
“回家睡啦！”  
Matthijs就用白色的浴巾将自己下半身裹住，硬邦邦的肌肉凹凸有致，性感万分。  
Frenkie再次别开眼，猛地站起来，差点撞到Matthijs的胸口。  
“赶紧回家！”  
“喂，我还要打扫呢。”  
Frenkie认命，留下来和Matthijs一起清扫。  
六点半，他们才从学校出来。  
索性临近夏天，天还没完全黑。Frenkie拽着Matthijs的书包带被他牵在后面，像一只可爱的小狗，跟在主人后面摇晃着尾巴。  
喂喂，我才不是狗呢！  
Frenkie撇过脸，吐了吐舌头。  
两人慢慢走到公交站台，上了车，一路走到最后，紧挨着靠窗的位置坐在一起。  
“听什么呢？”  
Frenkie摘掉Matthijs的一只耳机。

I came along  
I wrote song for you  
And all the things you do  
It was called yellow  
…

Yellow，有胆小的意思。  
Frenkie不想过度解读这首歌，但他原本浮躁的内心平静了下来。  
远处的天是大片的紫，深紫淡紫，大片的蓝，深蓝浅蓝，像泼了墨，在巨大画布上晕染开。脸颊上最后一点金色消失，透明的眼睛开始灌进夜色，耳边只剩下风的声音。  
Matthijs的脑袋靠在了自己的肩膀上，Frenkie低头，那家伙已经睡着了。  
刚洗过的湿润的头发混杂着空气中草籽的清香，让Frenkie的鼻子痒痒的。  
他捂着鼻子忍住没打喷嚏，只是稍稍调整了座位，使Matthijs能靠得更加舒服。  
野风乱吹，当马丁唱到那句“Do u know for u I'd bleed myself dry it’s true”的时候，Frenkie悄悄地，想伸又不敢伸地把手覆在Matthijs的手背上。  
这是胆怯的喜欢，这么多年在指缝间拼命地逃窜。  
Frenkie假装不懂，把那些困扰他许久的情绪转变为对Matthijs的“阴阳怪气”“冷嘲热讽”。  
呼——原来那只是，那只是单纯的喜欢。  
可能很小的时候，也是被人欺负，Matthijs替他出头，打得对方头破血流的同时自己也受了很重的伤。  
Frenkie拨开Matthijs的头发现在还能看到隐藏在发间的疤痕。  
记忆中的小F问小M：“你为什么帮我？”  
小M瘸着腿捂着膝盖上的伤口龇牙咧嘴道：“因为我啊，是正义的伙伴～”  
小F牵住他的手：“你别逞英雄了！很疼吧？”  
“不不不！一点也不！”小M猛烈地晃着头，明明额头上的血都流到眼皮上了，他还像个没事人一样拍拍胸脯：“Frenkie，我们是朋友，我会保护你一辈子的！”

一辈子。  
可是刚刚你还说我们不可能一辈子在一起呢。  
Frenkie有些埋怨又有些失落地想。

过一段山路的时候车子开得非常颠簸，Frenkie整个人都要往前冲了，Matthijs长长的手臂就横在他胸前。  
“小心一点嘛。”  
Matthijs睁开眼，另一只手还牵着Frenkie。  
“唔——”  
Frenkie从昏昏欲睡中醒了，他揉揉眼，整个人被Matthijs提起来。  
“到站啦。”  
下了车，风吹得彼此都清醒了许多。Frenkie打了哈欠，展开双臂活动了一番，然后拧着脖子看Matthijs。  
“去我家吃饭吧。”  
“嗯，可以。”  
去对方家蹭饭是件很平常的事，因为他们两家就隔了一条街。  
Frenkie在Matthijs家门口等他收拾好衣物，今晚住在他家，明天约Donny一起过个周末。  
Matthijs很快就出来了，手里提着一篮子草莓。  
“我妈让我带给你的。”  
话还没说话，Matthijs妈妈的声音就从里面传来：“亲爱的Frenkie！我正忙着做菜，祝你们周末愉快哦！”  
“好的！”  
Frenkie应了一声，和Matthijs并肩往自己家走。  
Youry正在打游戏，对Matthijs背着包入住自己家已经见怪不怪了，毕竟他也不用让出自己的床。哥哥总是会和Matthijs睡一起，虽然……好像有点儿奇怪。  
Frenkie和Matthijs先上楼，两人争抢着一台游戏机，Matthijs从背后发起“袭击”，奈何Frenkie身体太过灵活，Matthijs怎么也抢不过来。  
有点儿着急了，勒住Frenkie的脖子往上一勾，Frenkie重心不稳就向后倒去。这下可好，两人一起结结实实摔到地板上。  
Matthijs哭笑不得，双手却紧紧地抱住Frenkie生怕他摔疼了。  
“好了，不跟你抢了。”  
确认没受伤后，Matthijs松开手从地上坐起来，他发现Frenkie的脸红的滴血，尽管他确实一直有些高原红，但这种红色也太不正常了。  
摸摸自己的脸，居然也有点发烫。  
咳嗽了两声，Frenkie别扭地说：“走吧走吧！去打游戏！”  
他一个箭步冲了出去，Matthijs望着他的背影，若有所思。

洗完澡躺到床上，Matthijs问：“Frenkie，你以后想做什么？”  
Frenkie已经很困了，并且睡相开始不老实。  
“嗯……说过很多次了啊……”  
Matthijs侧着身，盯着他。  
“幼儿园老师？你肯定是在骗我。”  
“干嘛。”  
Frenkie依旧闭着眼，嘟哝道：“我喜欢小朋友啊！而且大家都说我一张娃娃脸非常有亲和力。”  
他没听见Matthijs回话，因此半睁开眼睛，便坠入Matthijs深情的目光之中。  
两人就这样静静地凝视着彼此，窗外烦躁的知了在不停地叫，灯光昏黄，还有飞蛾扑到玻璃上的啪啪声。  
夏夜即将到来，少年的心也开始躁动起来。  
“你看我做什么？”  
Matthijs移开视线，枕着自己的手臂离Frenkie光洁纤细的肉体远了点。  
“我在想，你连自己都照顾不好，还想着以后照顾小朋友，天方夜谭啊。”  
“Matthijs！”  
Frenkie冲他怒目而视，非常不悦地踹了Matthijs一脚，还没来得及收回就被Matthijs强壮有力的大腿夹住。  
不争气地涨红了脸，Frenkie骂他是流氓，欺负人。  
Matthijs缴过他的小腿，把Frenkie拉到自己面前，迫使他与自己对视。  
“就只能我欺负你啊～”  
Frenkie拧了他一把脸，“滚蛋！！！”

“喂！你俩锁什么门啊！！”  
一大清早，Donny就来踹门。  
Frenkie从Matthijs怀里醒来，小时候抱在一起睡没什么，现在长大了让别人知道了总是不好的。他们也清楚要改改这个习惯了，可这种习惯像瘾一样缠绕着，怎么戒也戒不掉。  
Matthijs摸摸Frenkie的头发，笑嘻嘻地咬他的耳朵。  
“喂喂！”  
Frenkie小声地推搡着他，然后跳下床去给Donny开门。  
Donny显得一惊一乍。  
“靠，你们俩干嘛呢。”  
Frenkie听不明白，“有屁快放。”  
Donny哼了一声，蹦到床上靠在Matthijs胸口：“Matthijs，回答我第一个问题，为什么锁门？”  
Frenkie有点不高兴，刷刷刷跑过去把Donny从Matthijs身前拉开：“你问题怎么这么多？去楼下吃草莓！”  
Donny冲Matthijs抛了个古怪的眼神，就被Frenkie拉下去了。  
Matthijs翻了个身，整个人陷进了Frenkie那侧的床；深吸了一口气，感觉非常的……不爽。

今天是要一起去山里玩的，所以吃过早饭后，三个人就骑车上山了。  
但Frenkie一向不是省油的灯，没骑多久就嚷嚷着累，其实他就是想让Matthijs载他，没有借口罢了。  
Donny翻了个白眼，他在等Matthijs的反应。果然，Matthijs生气且无可奈何地用锁链扣住Frenkie车子的把手，看着脸颊红扑扑，眼睛水汪汪的Frenkie，又不忍心说他了。  
Donny心里一阵抓狂，猛踩踏板就往前冲。  
终于到达了山顶，三人现在树荫下休息了片刻，然后步行至属于Matthijs家的小木屋——悬在山头，背后是幽深的树林，远处是一望无际的海。假期的时候他们通常会叫上一堆人来开轰趴，这儿远离城镇，不受长辈管辖，是青春期孩子最喜欢的来的地方。  
Matthijs和Donny去收拾房间（不要问为什么Frenkie不去，因为他最会说服别人），Donny笑着问Matthijs：“和好了？”  
“什么？”  
Donny挑眉，“前两天提到你Frenkie就炸毛，今天又开始撒娇了，可不是和好了？”  
“我们本来就没吵架过。”  
“对，是某人单方面发神经。”Donny甩了甩被单：“Matthijs，他傻，你可不傻。”  
Matthijs拍枕头的动作一滞，反问：“你知道什么了？”  
Donny摇摇头，拿出手机放歌，开到最大声，然后说：“你喜欢他，你知道。他喜欢你，他不知道。”

“你们俩铺个床这么磨蹭？”  
Frenkie挠着耳朵跑了进来，推开Donny冲到阳台上，Matthijs正在塞枕芯。  
Frenkie一把抢过一只枕头朝Matthijs腰上打。  
Matthijs装作生气地去拿着另一只枕头去追他，两人顺着一侧的楼梯跑下去，Frenkie撕开拉链，白色的羽毛就飘了出来，Matthijs下意识地挡住脸，纷纷扬扬的羽毛间Frenkie笑得如偶然降临人间的天使，虽然经常捣蛋但是总能露出让人温暖的笑容。  
我可以原谅他做的任何事。  
Matthijs心跳如雷，抓着枕头的一角迈开腿就追上去。  
动作像电影镜头那样变慢了，两个俊朗的少年奔跑在青翠的草地里，阳光透过碧绿的树叶斑斑驳驳地打在他们脸上，金色的毛发看得一清二楚，额角的薄汗散发着迷人的荷尔蒙味。  
Matthijs的指尖触碰到Frenkie的衣角，然后用力地捏住，往自己身体的方向一带，快速地把枕头扔掉，护着Frenkie的后脑勺一同摔下去，像昨晚那样。  
“哈哈哈！”  
Frenkie笑得眼睛只剩条缝，他扭着被Matthijs钳制住的身体。  
Matthijs拂过挡住Frenkie眼睛的几丝碎发，有些毛茸茸的手背一遍遍温柔地抚着Frenkie光滑的脸颊。  
Frenkie只是承受着，渐渐停止笑声，和Matthijs对望着。

——我喜欢你。  
——那就吻我。

没人说话，他们只是用眼睛在交流，过往的回忆快速地滑过，所有的懵懂、模糊、微甜、苦涩、迷茫都化成了百万勇气，让他们紧紧抱在一起，颤抖着吻着对方的额头、眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，然后脸颊贴在一起，不敢呼吸，只能幸福地咬着嘴唇，感受彼此幸福热烈的气息。  
Donny从阳台上回到屋里，躺在床上，非常放心地睡午觉了。  
Matthijs和Frenkie并没有说过爱对方的话，仅仅是用亲密的举动来做回应。他们都清楚地知道，那些没有必要保留的习惯都是因为彼此才有存在的意义，就像现在，他们撇下Donny去后面的小溪里游泳。  
光裸着的上身粉红白皙，浸在溪水中的脚交叠着，Matthijs双臂撑在地上，而Frenkie则靠在他肩上。  
祈求时间过得慢些，再慢些，什么话也不说，安静地坐在一起，牵着手，做些没有意义的事也好，只要是两个人的。

回家后，连一向冷淡正经的父亲也注意到Frenkie的异常亢奋了，他每天精力旺盛，笑容不褪，Youry一度怀疑哥哥的脸要僵了。  
最后还是妈妈在餐桌上问Frenkie你是不是恋爱了？  
我有吗？  
Frenkie好像也不清楚，他尴尬地打着哈哈，拒不承认。  
但是私下，在某天帮Matthijs一起清扫更衣室的时候他问Matthijs：“Matthijs，我问你，我和你是在谈恋爱吗？”  
介于他在感情上很白痴，Matthijs只好扔下扫帚，把他按在柜子上，在他柔软的嘴唇上烙下一吻，很肯定地告诉他：是的，当然是的。  
“哦。”  
Frenkie摸摸嘴唇，金色的睫毛颤巍巍地翘着，他的下巴埋在Matthijs的肩窝里，娇嗔道：“可是你还没有说爱我？电影里不都是这么演的，男主角说我爱你，我们在一起吧，可是我们没有这样。”  
过了两个礼拜，他才想起来承诺这件事，好像真是很迟钝。  
Matthijs一副拿他没办法的样子，重重地吸了口气，眼睛都不知道往哪里放了。  
“好吧好吧！”Matthijs弯下腰，刮了刮Frenkie的鼻子，带着无限的缱绻和温柔说：“Frenkie，I love love love love love love you。”  
Frenkie都懵了，夕阳照得他眼珠透亮，像橘色的精灵在里面跳舞。  
“Matthijs！”  
Frenkie尖叫起来，跳到Matthijs身上，将他牢牢地抱住。  
而Matthijs闭上眼，紧张地吐了吐舌头。  
校园广播骤然响了起来，使人躁动想要飞起来的声音盘旋在头顶：  
And the hardest part  
Was letting go not taking part  
Was the hardest part  
And the strangest thing  
Was waiting for that bell to ring  
It was the strangest start  
…  
他们整日呆在一起，比从前有个更多腻在一起的借口。  
在无人的转角牵手拥抱，哪怕是刚从球场上下来，Frenkie不再嫌弃Matthijs一身的汗，而是使劲埋在他肩头，笑着咬他的耳朵。  
像在跳着舞步，互搂着腰转圈圈，听到其他人的脚步声又快速得松手，双双靠在墙上保持距离。  
Frenkie感到前所未有的刺激，这比他们以前玩的任何一个游戏都要令人兴奋。  
没有人知道我们在一起，这是个甜蜜的秘密。


End file.
